FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatus for locally enlarging foot gear so as to adapt the foot gear to the foot of the wearer.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for permanently enlarging a local portion of a foot gear to adapt it to the foot of the user.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.